


“I Know You Do”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: Boxing Day - Mycroft Holmes Suite at the Diogenes Club





	“I Know You Do”

Sherlock is sprawled on the couch in Mycroft’s suite at the Diogenes, he is measuring the impact of the ankle tag, swinging his right leg gently like a pendulum. So engrossed that Mycroft’s arrival is unobserved until he speaks.

“I persuaded The Powers That Be that no prison could secure you. You are to stay here until your departure.”

“Serbia?”

“Serbia.”

Sherlock shuffles up and Mycroft sits; they smoke their cigarettes in companionable silence.

“Do Mummy and Father know?”

“I thought it wise…”

Mycroft doesn’t finish.

“Quite so, no need to distress them further, I already ruined their Christmas”

More silence.

“John, I need to see him”

Interesting choice of word, Mycroft thinks, not want, not have... need.

“I know you do.”

“He’s not to know, he’s suffered enough through me”

 _And you he_ , thinks Mycroft.

“He might deduce, he’s not as much of an idiot as you like to make out, and Mrs Watson will certainly know the score”

“John might guess” Sherlock announces with a hint of his old arrogance “Deduction would be quite beyond him” The brothers’ sudden laughter halts abruptly.

Mycroft regards his little brother, an unexpected, painful tightness in his chest threatens to overwhelm him. Over thirty years of constant worry has failed to protect them from the inevitable.

All lives end. All hearts are broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Week two of a series of 221b ficlets for #fictober. They can be read stand alone but there is an overarching plan for the whole. As I love writing 221b ficlets I am posting as part of a series rather than a multi-chapter fic for the full 221b effect.


End file.
